Hyper-Zoanoid Derzerb
Derzerb was a Hyper-Zoanoid in the Guyver series. Derzerb was the most powerful in terms of ph6ysical strength and sheer mass, out of the Hyper Zoanoid Team Five. He was created by Dr. Balkus, as were the rest of the team's members, to be the strongest Hyper Zoanoid. He was optimized with the best technology available in Chronos at that time, as were the other members of the team, to be the elite of Chronos' forces at that point, and was said to be more than a match for a Guyver. Said to have the strength of 60 men, and with the ability to discharge a kind of biological napalm, as well as to discharge massive amounts of heat through his skin, this Hyper-Zoanoid truly is a worthy adversary for a Guyver. Murukami's Encounter In the 2005 Series pamphlet, Mr. Murukami had caught wind of another Chronos test. After his incident in Arizona, Mr. Murukami had to be very careful while tracking Chronos's movements, when he heard of an event in the Middle East. After the assassination of the Prime Minister of Cuba, Mr. Murakami had heard of a tank that had not only been stopped dead in its tracks, but that it had been pushed several yards back, and the tank team members subsequently were burnt alive. He was told that the hole in the tank had been plastered in order to determine what had caused the damage, Mr. Murakami knew without a doubt that it was one of Chronos' tests on a Hyper-Zoanoid, when he saw the picture. Warrior Guyver Derzerb in Son of Mine ('verse) Known as Darzerb in this storyline, he often acts as Team Five's enforcer; and, like the others, this Darzerb is the latest in a long line of clones. He is, however, far more intelligent than his build would suggest to an outsider. He often takes the role of Team Five's tactician in combat. Outside of combat, Derzerb enjoys cooking, a pursuit that amuses some of his comrades - Thancrus in particular - but has managed to ingratiate him to his new Overlord. Especially when he makes waffles. Derzerb does not play favorites among the members of his team, and hence his relations with all of them are rather cordial. Derzerb in Adaptation ('verse) Derzerb was a member of the elite squad known as the "Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five" and was the strongest (physically) of them all. He was the only friend of Thancrus, as the two of them had entered Chronos at the same time. They were the only two to have survived 'Chronos's Battle Simulation Courses', and when they were assigned to become Hyper-Zoanoids it was Derzerb who watched Thancrus' optimization into a Hyper-Zoanoid. When Thancrus was absorbed by Aptom, Derzerb had become enraged and bent on revenge, at which point Dr. Balkus refers to him as a "Rampaging monster bent on the destruction of all life.". He challenged Aptom to a fight to the death in the depths if Mt. Minikami, and to Aptom's surprise he was holding his own. It was the High-Frequency Sword that aloud Aptom to absorb him, which irnonically was his best friends weapon. However, he later returns thanks to Dr. Balkus, and was re-optimized so that he could transform into Neo-Derzerb in order to combat the Gigantic or Aptom. As Neo-Derzerb, Derzerb's strength is determined by his anger and adreline. Given somewhat of a "Super Adreline" Derzerb's strength can become much more powerful thanks to the chemical produced by the Adreline, in which case his anger contributes an improtant role in. If not for his kindhearted nature, Derzerb could virtually become invincible. Derzerb was known by his comrades to have a hatred of fighting. This however is ironic due to the fact that he is the strongest Hyper-Zoanoid. It is seen that Derzerb would much rather take in a subject alive, and avoid fighting if at all possible. He even goes as far to say that "Fighting is no longer necessary for survival. That fighting was the ways of the "old ones", and we are greater than them". He believes that there is no need to fight, when you can reason. However, his mercy has limits as does his pastience, and he wont hesitate to fight if he is forced to do so. This has caused many problems for Sho, who understands his compassion, but refuses to surrender his friends to Chronos. Derzerb also appears to be the peacekeeper of the team, the one who tries to get his comrades mind back on the matter at hand and to stop the bickering between them. He is also learning the position of leadership as he is seen to be talking with Zector. Powers and Abilities: Derzerb possesed the following abilities: Super-Strength: Derzerb was said to posses the strength of 60 men. Heat Discharge: Derzerb can generate flames, and massive heat from his body, this is discharged through his cavities. Heat Absorption: Derzerb can absorb the impact of heat related blasts, as when he absorbed Guyver III's Head Beam, and fire his Heat Discharge back at Guyver III. Impact Repellent: Derzerb's skin and tissue allows him to absorb the general impact of the strength equal to that of a Guyver, as he was seen to have caught the full force of Guyver III's punch without so much as taking a step back. And when he was hit by Aptom's "Vamore" blast, which made him slide across the ground a bit, when it would have completely incinerated anything, or anyone else. More Information Guyver Wiki Darzerb Article Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Guyver Series Category:Chronos Category:Hyper Zoanoids Category:Guyver Characters Category:Characters from Earth Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti-human Transhumanists Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga